Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas
|linea= Destructores Estelares |modelo= Destructor Estelar Clase ''Venator |clase= *Destructor Estelar *Crucero(sistema de clasificación estándar) *Nave capital (sistema de clasificación estándar) |coste = no disponible para la venta (valorado en unos 59 millones de créditos de la República) |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo= 1.137 m |envergadura= 548 m |altura= 268 m |masa= |aceleracion= 3.000 G |mglt= |velatmos= 975 km/h |motor= *Motores primarios |hipermotor= *Clase 1 *Backup: clase 15 |alcance= 60.000 años luz (efectivo) |sishiperimpulsor= Clase 1.0 (60.000 años luz) |potenciasalida= 3,6 × 1024 |energia= Reactor de aniquilación de hipermateria |escudo= equipado (parecido al de un Destructor Imperial) |navegacion= Equipado con un ordenador de navegación a bordo |armamento= *8 torretas DBY-827 turboláser pesadas *2 cañones dobles turboláser medios *52 cañones láser de defensa puntual *4 tubos de lanzatorpedos de protones *6 proyectores de rayos tractores *1 cañón turboláser SPHA (opcional. Solo Flota del Círculo Abierto) |complementos= *192 cazas ala V *192 interceptores Eta-2 Actis *36 cazas ARC-170 *24 caminadores militares *40 naves de combate LAAT/i *Diversas lanzaderas |tripulacion= 7.400 tripulantes |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= 2.000 tropas |carga= 20.000 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento= 2 años |año= |funciones= *Destructor *Transporte de cazas *Transporte de tropas *Nave capital *Fragata |era= *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era del Legado |afiliacion= *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Piratas *Mandalorianos *Consorcio Zann *Remanente Imperial }} Es Destructor Estelar clase ''Venator, también conocido como '''Destructor clase ''Venator, '''Crucero de ataque de la República y, posteriormente, Crucero de ataque imperial, fue una de las naves capitales usadas extensivamente por la República Galáctica durante el final de las Guerras Clon, así como el Imperio. Fue diseñado y construido por los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat. Características Dimensiones Una nave nueva era de 1.137 metros de largo, haciéndola una de las naves capitales más grandes capaces de operaciones atmosféricas, aterrizando en planetas para cargar y descargar tropas y vehículos. La clase Venator nació del éxito de la [[Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator I|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] y fue diseñada por Lira Blissex para servir como una nave de guerra mediana, versátil y multifuncional. Usos , núcleo del reactor central de hipermateria, hipermotor y reactores auxiliares.]] Aunque fuera diseñado primariamente para el combate nave contra nave, el ''Venator tenía usos secundarios, desde transporte de cazas, hasta transporte militar y escolta. El hecho de poseer tan gran capacidad de almacenaje de cazas lo hizo muy popular entre los Jedis, ya que lo podían utilizar como transporte para sus cazas. Como nave popular multiusos del Ejército de la República, el Venator estaba considerado lo suficientemente equipado, tanto en armamento como en escudo, como para liderar misiones en mundos del Borde Exterior como Utapau, así como lo suficientemente rápido como para perseguir naves de bloqueo. Debido a que era menos autosuficiente que las otras naves en la flota, a veces necesitaba ayuda para abastecerse en las grandes campañas. Estos vehículos solían llevar el color rojo, que significaba inmunidad diplomática, igual que otros muchos vehículos republicanos; en los primeros tempos del Imperio Galáctico, los cascos de estas naves fueron repintados de gris, dándoles la apariencia imperial caracterizadora del gobierno de por aquél entonces. Sistemas de ataque y defensa El armamento de un solo Destructor Estelar clase Venator consistía en 8 torretas turboláser dobles DBY-827, 2 cañones turboláser dobles, 52 cañones láser dobles de defensa puntual o turbolásers y 4 lanzaderas de torpedos de protones pesados. a bordo del destructor estelar Guarlara siendo destruido por fuego enemigo proveniente de ametralladoras de la Mano Invisible.]] Las ocho torretas dobles del Venator eran sus armas principales y tenían dos longitudes de disparo. En el modo de precisión a larga distancia, las DBY-827 podían dar en un blanco en el espacio de 10 minutos-luz. Durante los disparos en combate nave-contra-nave las torretas podían rotar en tres segundos gracias a su rapidez de movimiento. En términos de poder de fuego, estas armas sólo eran equiparables a las de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]]. La DBY-827 tenía siete configuraciones diferentes de disparo. Esto permitía a los pilotos y artilleros del Venator seleccionar diferentes grados de destrucción, desde un simple disparo hasta una andanada vaporizadora. Como nave de batalla que era, el Venator era capaz de desviar la energía de sus reactores a sus turboláser pesados cuando lo necesitaba. Como resultado, una flotilla de destructores clase Venator era capaz de traspasar los escudos de una nave de batalla de la Federación con facilidad. .]] Gracias a la sugerencia de Anakin Skywalker, un cañón turboláser de SPHA se instaló dentro del hangar ventral de algunos Venator de la Flota del Círculo Abierto. La instalación de estos cañones se hizo pensando en la protección de los destructores estelares mientras abrían sus largas puertas ventrales. Serían usados con un éxito considerable durante la batalla de Coruscant. Sistemas de propulsión .]] Los Venator estaban equipados con poderosos motores y un hipermotor Clase 1 con rango de efectividad de 60.000 años luz. Su reactor principal era capaz de procesar hasta 40.000 toneladas de combustible de antimateria por segundo, produciendo 3,6 × 1024 watios de energía. Complemento Aun teniendo un armamento poderoso y fuera a la par con un [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|clase Victoria]], la clase Venator fue diseñado para albergar cazas estelares. Sus hangares eran más grandes en comparación con los de otras naves como la clase Victoria y otros modelos posteriores como la clase Imperator. Antes de la formación del Imperio Galáctico, un crucero republicano Venator llevaba un total de 420 naves: 192Alas V o cazas V-19, 192 [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|cazas Jedi clase Actis]] y 36 cazas ARC-170. La nave también poseía una gran variedad de lanzaderas en sus hangares. Ya que era capaz de entrar en la atmósfera de un planeta para aterrizar en él, la clase Venator tenía un complemento estándar de 40 cañoneras LAAT/i y 24 caminantes militares para operaciones planetarias. En adición al hangar estándar ventral, la cubierta de un Venator podía abrirse para revelar una pista de despegue dorsal de medio kilómetro de longitud. Esto permitía al Venator enviar rápidamente cientos de cazas. De todos modos, la lentitud de apertura de la cubierta hacía de la nave un vehículo vulnerable. Aunque tenía un escudo fuerte para compensar sus puntos débiles, este aspecto fue omitido en diseños posteriores de otros destructores como la clase Imperator. En las naves de la Flota del Círculo Abierto, un cañón turboláser SPHA posicionado cerca de la apertura del hangar central mejoraba la protección de la nave. La clase Venator también tenía acoplamientos transversales, utilizados para atracar en estaciones espaciales y naves más grandes, a fin de transferir tropas y materiales. Torre de comando Debido a su propósito como transporte (tanto de cazas como de tropas), la clase Venator tenía un diseño de puente de mando doble. Una de las torres era el puente de mando de cazas, mientras que la otra servía como una puente de mando normal. Este puente doble fue usado en diseños futuros. ... -Sección a traducir- The command bridge was designed with dual crew pits where operators would be stationed to control the ship's various functions. Officers would patrol walkways above and have a panoramic view to the outside.10 This bridge design would become a standard feature on most Imperial warships.12 On top of each tower was a hyperwave communications and scanner module. Its function was similar to the scanner globes on the Imperial-class and other KDY vessels, but it had a flat shape.4 Flagships in Venator flotillas had red-painted conning towers to separate them from others. -Fin de la sección- Historia Origen Republicano [[Archivo:Venator ventral view.jpg|thumb|left|El vientre de un destructor estelar clase Venator]] Los destructores estelares clase Venator se desplegaron en muchas batallas durante las Guerras Clon, en particular durante la Batalla de Coruscant, cuando más de un millar de estos buques contribuieron a la protección de la capital, y desempeñó funciones clave en el rechazo de la CSI y en el rescate del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Estos buques de guerra fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para seguir a las corvetas corellianas, mientras que también eran lo suficientemente grandes como para conducir operaciones independientes, como la Batalla de Kashyyyk y la Batalla de Utapau. También podían utilizarse para desplegar tropas en superficies planetarias, y también podía servir de escolta a los grandes acorazados, pero su función principal era desplegar cazas estelares. Como los buques de línea, a menudo se agrupaban en líneas de tres a cuatro buques. Periodo Imperial y más allá Al final de las Guerras Clon, se habían convertido en la nave capital más popular de la República, aunque poco después de la formación del Imperio, fue eclipsado por diseños inspirados en la [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|clase Victoria]]. A pesar de ello, los Venators se siguieron utilizado con gran efecto en los primeros años del Imperio. En el Imperio, estos buques fueron despojados de las marcas de colores de los modelos republicanos. [[Archivo:Imperial Venator.jpg|thumb|250px|Destructor Estelar clase Venator del Imperio Galáctico]]Finalmente, los buques más robustos, como el Imperator y el Tector salieron victoriosos, y el Venator y sus variantes se descartaron. Esto se debía en parte a su excesiva dependencia de cazas estelares, que iba en contra de la Doctrina Tarkin y debido a su prominente posición en la Armada de la República, de la qual el Imperio intentaba distanciarse. Tras el final de la Guerras Clon, muchos Venators republicanos fueron abandonados y se dejaron a la deriva en el espacio. Varios de estos buques cayeron en manos de los Mandalorianos, el Consorcio Zann, y diversos grupos de Piratas. En ese momento, el buque se consideró obsoleto, pero los comerciantes lo compraban como chatarra. Entre bastidores En latín, Venator es Cazador. La sala de máquina de la clase Venator está diseñada en base a los Sistema de Control de Gravedad del SDF-1 Macross, de la serie anime Macross. En La Venganza de los Sith: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves, la clase Venator se describe tanto como parte de la escolta de cruceros de batalla republicanos más grandes, como de un crucero de batalla en sí. Esto es, presumiblemente, una referencia a unos sistemas de clasificación diferentes, en el que uno de ellos se define a la clase Victoria- y Venator- como destructores de tamaño medio, así como otro los denomina cruceros de batalla. Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / cómic / novela / novela junior *''Evil Eyes'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''The First to Strike'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Magazine UK 59'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * Notas y referencias Venator Venator Venator Venator bg:Venator-клас Звезден Разрушител de:Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer en:Venator-class Star Destroyer fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator hu:Venator-osztályú csillagromboló nl:Venator-class Star Destroyer pt:Destróier Estelar classe Venator ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» fi:Venator-luokan tähtituhooja sv:venator-klass stjärnjagare